


That Was Then, This Is Now

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: They could be alright.Ash Lynx opens up to Eiji Okumura.Some sweet boys being sweet with each other.





	That Was Then, This Is Now

Ash really couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to find someone like Eiji in his life.

They were sharing a bed right now, in that cramped and tiny hideout of an apartment. For now, Ash could believe that he didn’t have any life or death responsibilities, that he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders, and that all that mattered at the moment was Eiji.

He was a little scared to admit that for that last thing, he probably felt that way all the time.

It was a little awkward at first. This thing that they had. Eiji was young and inexperienced, but so full of unconditional love. Ash used to think that people like that didn’t exist anymore. But Eiji proved him wrong again and again, so many times that he had to accept that there was at least one person who existed like that.

Ash was jaded. He had every right to be. He had more reason than anyone to not open up to someone. He was afraid to open up to some like Eiji, thinking that maybe everything that consumed him would consume Eiji too.

Eiji stayed. He always stayed, and more importantly, he always came back.

…

Ash woke and sat up one morning. He was groggy, not even having realized that he had dozed off again after initially waking up.

The first thing he really saw was Eiji looking at him sweetly. Ash felt those butterflies in his stomach that still refused to go away, even after all this time.

“See something you like?” Ash teased, something that came naturally.

“You know I like you already, Ash!” Eiji said, small pout on his face. 

_Cute._

“I’m just teasing you. You never learn do you?” Ash smiled. He did a lot whenever he was with Eiji. 

Eiji laughed now. _Even cuter._ Ash thought. 

“I do, I do! I just…” Eiji trailed off. Staring into space now.

“You just what?” Ash questioned. Some worry bleeding into his thoughts.

“I was just… thinking about how much I love you.” Eiji said sweetly. Like it was a fact. The look on his face was sincere and serene. 

Again, Ash really could not believe that Eiji Okumura was a real person that existed. A person that loved him.

“Aw come on now Eiji. Don’t say embarrassing things like that. What if the neighbors hear you?” Ash was teasing, and Eiji knew he was teasing him, but Eiji still blushed and responded by hiding his face by putting it into his hands.

“Hey now, I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Ash said, taking Eiji’s hands away from his face gently. He then maneuvered the both of them in a position where Eiji was practically straddling Ash and they were both facing each other. Of course this did nothing to help Eiji’s blush, only adding more fuel to the fire.

“Ash!” Eiji exclaimed. 

“Eiji!” Ash also exclaimed, making Eiji laugh. Something that Ash was secretly planning to make his life mission. Or at least a very important side job to take care of.

“You’re difficult Ash.” Eiji said, smiling now.

“I know but you know...I think it’s because I love you too.”

Eiji gasped.

It was finally out there. It was unspoken between them. Eiji was the one who was capable of giving out those words about love freely. He was unabashed in the way he felt about everything, and he would just voice those feelings out loud, consequences be damned. 

Ash was more reserved when it came to those more private, intimate thoughts. He hated to be vulnerable, and admitting that he loved someone… well that was the most vulnerable thing he could think of.

But he always felt safe with Eiji. 

So it came out.

Ash smiled a little. “Hey it’s not that big of a surprise, is it? How else would I put up with you all the time?”

The familiar teasing tone brought Eiji back to reality. “I don’t even know how I put up with _you_.” Eiji stated matter-of-factly. He pouted again.

 _I’m weak._ Ash thought as he went in for it, kissing that pout right off of Eiji’s face. Just a simple kiss. Innocent.

He could feel Eiji smiling against his own lips as Eiji turned away to laugh again. 

“Are you okay?” Ash asked.

“I’m just so happy.” Eiji said. Honest as ever. 

Well, how else was Ash supposed to respond to that?

Putting his arms around Eiji in a hug, Ash kissed him again. Then again, and again. Giving Eiji as many kisses as he possibly could. On his ears, his forehead and on both of his cheeks.

He was going to let himself have this.

Eiji giggled (actually giggled, Ash would never be over that, he could tell) and smiled brightly, leaning into the kisses hugging Ash back. Eiji had never felt so giddy. “S-Stop!” He said with not a lot of heart in it.

“Never.” was all Ash said before leaving one last kiss (for now) on Eiji’s nose and pulling away. He had the softest look Eiji had ever seen and hoped he would see a lot more from now on.

Ash continued. “I can’t, now that you’re stuck with me.”

Eiji responded by leaning in to nuzzle into Ash’s neck.

“No, you’re stuck with me, Ash.” He said, making Ash laugh now.  
...

They could be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Ash and Eiji being happy and in love. Since they are you know.
> 
> Title taken from the 1970 book, one of my favorite books about adolescence.
> 
> Not set in any specific universe, just at a time a place where they are okay. I love them so much. 
> 
> Beta'd by meteor_ready! 
> 
> You can find me as @bananafishings on twitter and @sadbananafish on tumblr.


End file.
